


sending postcards to myself

by 1000_directions



Series: luckyverse [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Jokes About Bucky Being Old, M/M, Mapparatuses, Whale Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/pseuds/1000_directions
Summary: Bucky and Louis finally go whale watching.





	sending postcards to myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcangel/gifts).



> Just a short thing reposted from tumblr. This takes place immediately after [spring cleaning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931961). Someday I will put all these pieces into a functional order (lol no I won't).

It’s a warm day for early spring in California, but it’s cooler over the water, and Louis is shivering even snuggled up inside one of his oversized sweatshirts. It’s an orange one that Bucky has never seen before. Not for the first time, Bucky wonders how many Louis actually has. It seems to be an infinite supply.

“Do you see any?” Louis asks. The wind catches his words and buffets them around, but Bucky hears him anyway and shakes his head.

“Not yet,” Bucky says. He wraps an arm around Louis’ waist and pulls him into his body, positioning them so that Bucky takes the full force of the wind and Louis is mostly protected.

“Is that a shark?” Louis asks, pointing off somewhere in the distance. Bucky squints, but it still just looks like a clump of dead seaweed to him.

“Maybe,” bucky says anyway to humor him. But something in his voice must give away his skepticism, because Louis scowls.

“I’m trying to give you a nice lovely shark for your birthday, and you don’t even appreciate it.”

“i didn’t ask you for a shark,” Bucky murmurs. He slowly rubs his hand up and down Louis’ back. “Is this what you do for birthdays? Briana asks you for a knife, you give her a spatula. I ask you for a whale, you give me a shark.”

“Sharks are sick,” Louis insists weakly. He rubs his freezing cold nose against Bucky’s neck.

“ _You’re_ gonna get sick, standing out here in the cold,” Bucky chides gently. “C’mon, let’s take a break and warm up.”

They retreat to the covered section of the boat and sit down on the bench. Louis casually drapes his leg over Bucky’s thigh and curls up into him, and Bucky lets him.

“Sorry I made us late,” Louis says after a while. “If we missed all the whales, I’ll make it up to you.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky says. “Just let me check a map next time before we leave.”

“No,” Louis insists. “Bucky, no, I refuse to let you use a map in 2021. You’re a hundred and four, not a million. Get an app on your phone like everyone else.”

“Your map apparatus got us lost,” Bucky reminds him, giving his knee a squeeze.

“My mapparatus got us here eventually,” Louis grumbles. He kisses Bucky’s cheek. “Sorry if i ruined your birthday.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Bucky says. And it’s true. He doesn’t care if they see a whale or a shark or a pile of garbage or nothing at all. He’s happy just sitting here, talking shit with Louis on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> always accepting prompts at [tumblr](http://1000-directions.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
